darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack and Erica
|Row 3 title = Started|Row 3 info = June 2012 }} This explains the relationship between Zack Fandazi and Erica Askiname. Original Universe Zack and Erica knew each other prior to him moving to America. In 2012, Erica went with her father and cousin on a small Gold Rush. During the party, Zack met Erica and the two bonded very well. Erica asked if he would be interested in dating her, which he quickly said that his parents wouldn't let him date until he was older. The two talked a lot during the party and Zack flipped a coin. If it landed on tails, they were destined to see each other again very soon. It landed on tails, and then fate worked its way into a few years. Two years later, Zack moves to Autumn Springs High School, and all the girls fall in love. While Erica knew that it was fate and wanted to go out with him, his heart chose another. However, the two had an awkward cute friendship with each other. Zack didn't know who Erica Mader really was, and just had fun with her. When Erica found out that Zack was dating someone online, her first instinct was to get him to cheat on her since she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, being hundreds of miles away. However, Zack found that to be very unlike her and reminded her of someone he met a long time ago. He then finally pieced it together, and found out it was none other than the daugher of Victor. She throws her wig off and the two shared a passionate kiss while on FaceTime, and the girl yelled at him through the phone. The day after, he felt horrible. He let past feelings get in the way of what could have been something special, so he stopped the act with Erica and told her that what she did was wrong. He then later went out with another girl online in 2015, a girl from Hyde Park, Vermont named Joe. One night, Zack and Erica went to a party in Vermont at Joe's house where something unpredictable happened. The two both had one too many drinks and accidentally had sex. To make matters even worse, it was on Joe's bed. The party ended and Joe found the two making out under the covers. She screamed at Zack telling him and his "whore" to leave. The two left, but neither were mad because they were too drunk, so instead Erica rented a luxurious suite at a hotel on the way home and the two continued making love there. The morning after was absolutely horrible. Erica woke up and screamed, waking up Zack and asking what on earth he was doing in bed with her. He then got up and told Erica to never speak of this to anyone. He presumed things with Joe ended the night before, and both left on their merry way. The one relationship that bothered her was her relationship with Emma. Since Erica and Emma already built a close friendship, Erica was frustrated that he won her over. However, she decided to put Emma's feelings over her's and understood that what Zack did for Emma was unimaginable and very charming. Category:Relationships